


Cruise of the supernatural

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Ignis Friendship, Ignis is mute, Knotting, Marking, Octomer Ignis, Suicide, Werewolf Cor, bit of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You finally got a month off to go on a cruise with your boyfriend and you hope this is finally the time where he will pop the question.This is a gift for my friend GodTierGarbageLord(Garb)





	Cruise of the supernatural

Finally, you had gotten the month off to go on a luxury cruise with your boyfriend and hopefully soon to be husband. Your boyfriend had been somewhat distant lately after all. He took up more hours at work and came home late looking exhausted. He would smile and pat you on the head saying he was doing this for a good reason.

Then mere weeks later he came home with tickets for a luxury cruise. “Let’s go together.” Is what he said. Touched by this romantic gesture you agreed and immediately tried to get some time off. It took a while including some overtime shifts, but you managed it. 

It only started to dawn on you when you had set foot in your suite that you were there. “Go get ready my love, we’re going to dinner. “Your boyfriend of five years Loqi Tummelt had said as he stepped into the shower room to freshen himself up before dinner. So, this gave you the chance to change into something more elegant.

You choose a simple black dress with matching black shoes and a gray shawl wrapped around your arms. It gave you a formal yet playful air while also complimenting the bracelet you wore. “Gorgeous as always...” He smiled as he looked at you.” Alright ready to go? “He stood beside you offering his arm.

With a smile you linked arms and the two of you went out for dinner. The night went by calmly and you were surprised as you were expecting him to propose to you but instead he excused himself at the end of the meal.” Go for a walk on the deck, I’ll join you a bit later I have something I need to retrieve from our room. “With a silent nod you saw Loqi rise from his seat and walk off towards your room.

There was little to do for you on the deck by yourself even though Loqi told you to go take a walk and he would join you later. The sun was slowly setting, and the deck was filled with couples everywhere. It made you feel lonely as Loqi still hadn’t returned. No longer wanting to be by yourself you made your way back to your suite.  What you found there ended your life as you knew it.

In bed with your boyfriend was one of the other guests. The two of them stark naked and his cock buried inside her. He had her pinned to the bed underneath him as they were occupied with one another. They were so occupied they didn’t seem to notice you in the slightest as you were still hidden by the darkness of the room and the door to the suite’s bedroom that was only partially open but just enough, so you could look inside.

You heard him grunt as he thrust into her. “Glad I got you this ticket!” A wicked smile was on his lips as he continued thrusting into her hearing her squeaks and moans. “G-glad you got it for me. “She dug her nails into his back. “Those sneaky quickies at my place or in the car weren’t cutting it! W-Why don’t you just dump her?!?” The man grinned. “Because she has her uses. Her father may be a commoner, but their family is quite wealthy” You felt your blood run cold at those words.

From what you could hear this had been going on long. _very VERY_ long. Having felt your heart shatter, you quietly left the room. Slowly you made your way to the railing and leaned against it as you investigated the dark depths of the waves. ‘Of course, he would cheat on me... we haven’t even done it because I wanted to wait for a little longer. You weren’t a virgin, but you wanted to make your first time with him special” guess he couldn’t…” Laughing to yourself you took your shoes off, taking the bracelet he had given you for your birthday as well. “…. No more. “He had been cold he had been a tad distant and he claimed it was due to work… not only that but work was everything but fun as your colleagues made your work next to impossible due to you having been there the shortest, yet you got promoted over them which didn’t sit well with them. They had made it their job to make it as difficult as possible for you to do your job. This in turn caused you to get scolded by your boss.

You wanted to quit. So many times, did you want to quite but instead you stayed cause the pay was good. The toll it was taking on your mind however was not even close to worth it. Laughing to yourself still. You didn’t hear the people gasping as you got onto the railing. You didn’t hear Loqi call your name as you turned around and saw the horrified looks of anyone who could tell what was going on.

“What are you doing? Come down from there” Loqi had shouted as he tried to approach you, inching closer bit by bit. He was almost close enough to grab hold of you when he saw you fall overboard. His body froze as he watched you fall into the deep dark waves. The sea showed no mercy as it swallowed you whole and you weren’t even going to fight anymore.  The people at work wanted you gone and your boyfriend had only wanted you for your money. In your apartment.  The cold dark waters pulled you deeper and deeper as the remaining oxygen was escaping your lungs while your eyes were fixed on the moon until you saw it no longer through the dark water.

It was cold, so very cold. You felt the life slip out of you with each passing second.  It was painful, painful, cold and lonely. “ _Guess this is it_ _…. I choose to die this way to die after all. I worked hard in my life to get where I was. I had a boyfriend_ _… only for everything to have been pure hell on earth instead of the dream I hoped for. Lonely, alone, unwanted_ _…._ ”

You felt your consciousness slip, your vision blurring and turning dark. As you did you almost thought you could feel something wrap around you, but your mind too far gone to comprehend you thought it merely an illusion. As you fell unconscious you could feel the lips of someone or something against yours.

A pair of strong arms wrapped itself around your now unconscious body. _“This should be sufficient_ _… ah they lost consciousness. Their heart however still beats, that is quite reassuring_ _”_ The being looked up seeing the boat was too far gone already. _” Have they not noticed a person has fallen off? If so the staff on that boat is poorly trained._ _”_ Shaking his head with a deep sigh the creature swam down to its home.

a big underwater cavern. It had several small spaces inside as well which functioned as a store room, kitchen and a bit of a bigger room which functioned as a bedroom. The main space being somewhat of a living room. All the items and furniture were hand crafted by him from items he found that were native to the ocean or those left behind by humans either due to a sinking ship or fallen cargo.

The creature gently put you down on the bed, sitting down beside you. _“Such soft skin._ _”_ The being blinked as its tentacles still had the feeling of your soft skin on it. _“I wonder what he did to have such soft skin_ _…. Perhaps I should inquire when she has come back to the land of the waking_ _…. Not that it will probably help me in any way or form_ _”_ His sea foam orbs wandered your body. you didn’t have as many limbs as he did as he had seeing as he had eight tentacles and two humanoid arms. You only had two arms and two legs.  
  
_“Just two pair of limbs. One pair of arms and one pair of legs._ _”_  Sea foam eyes seemed to watch your sleeping form no matter where he went inside the cave. _“I wonder if anyone will ever be back for her_ _…”_ He swam back to your bedside once he saw you stir.  
  
Your eyes slowly fluttered open. You were surprised to find you were still alive. The surprise didn’t end there however when you saw the creature standing besides you. At first there was nothing strange about it. Just a somewhat handsome young man that seemed to be worried. But when you looked down you noticed his lower half. In shock you scrambled to the other side of the bed as best you could. This resulted in you falling off the other side of the bed but before you could hit the ground you felt a pair of tentacles wrap themselves around you, catching you just before you fell. “Y-you…saved me?” The creature nodded and carefully put you back onto the bed trying to tell you to rest more.

“Thank you.” You flashed him a small smile then realizing that your surroundings didn’t look like a cave above water rather a cave that would lay hidden from the eyes of humans. “Where…is this... your house??” The creature shook his head and took your hand spelling out what he wanted to say on your hand. ’It is a temporary home since I ail from a condition that forces me to hide from humans. I used to be like you. I do not remember much however as quite sometime has passed… I am Ignis. that is about everything I remember from my time as a human.’ You nodded shaking his hand as you introduced yourself

“I see… Thank you for saving me both now and earlier… I guess...” Ignis tilted his head wondering why despite being alive and well you looked so sad. Once again, he spelled his words with his finger on the palm of your hand. ‘Why do you look so sad? Did something happen?’

You could only smile sadly and shake your head.” It’s alright, it’s nothing important. More importantly how did you lose your voice? You’ve been quiet the entire time after all.” You tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Ignis seemed to get the hint and decided not to inquire further for now. You saw a hint of sadness flicker in his eyes when you asked him that. Instead of answering he simply choose to shake his head. “I see...” Nodding you pulled your legs up to your chest, leaning your head on your knees.” Guess we both have a couple of things we’d rather not talk about.”

Realizing you were probably overstaying your welcome you sighed and rose to your feet, surprised to find yourself float above your bed instead of just remaining where you stood. “R-right.  I’m underwater…. Still weird to realize that.” Ignis shook his head wrapping his tentacles around you.’ You nearly drowned, take your time to rest. I will take you to the surface when you are ready.’

“… Even if I did there’s nothing there for me now…” You turned your gaze towards Ignis again. “While I am grateful… I have to admit you saved someone who tried to kill themselves…”  Ignis again tilted his head. ‘What happened that made you want to do that?’ Just the thought of the horrible realization that your boyfriend wasn’t loyal to you broke your heart again. “My long-time boyfriend…He was apparently cheating on me.”

The octomer’s eyes widened as he took a seat besides you on the bed again ’I’m sorry...’ You smiled and shook your head. ‘It’s fine. I mean you saved my life and prevented me from making the biggest mistake of my life… trying to die for him… so thank you Ignis.”  Seeing how much you tried to force a smile made his heart throb and his body pulled you into a hug. He didn’t know why but he wanted to take that pain away no matter what. “I.” You tried to speak but no other words came out as you broke in his arms, tears forcing their way out of you.

For so long had you hoped that it was just phase, that he truly loved you like he had said before. Now you were awake, and your eyes were wide open. You could see who the man you had loved for so long truly was. A selfish, manipulative man.

“Stupid Loqi…. I loved you so much...” He could hear you say between sobs ‘/Loqi? Why does that name sound so familiar? /’ He tried to recall where he had heard the name before but the more he focused on it the more it slipped away from him. There was nothing he could do aside from hold you close to him and comfort you.

Hours passed when he finally felt you relax in his arms. Your body still shook as you slept. You had managed to cry yourself to sleep in the arms of a stranger and this stranger would do nothing more than cradle you throughout the night until sleep claimed him as well.

_“Another good job Ignis my boy! I look forward to seeing more of your good work!_ _”_

_“Thank you very much Mr. Caelum. I_ _’ll be sure to aim for even better results next time._ _” Ignis raised his head after a while smiling at the older man sitting behind the desk in front of him._

_Ignis Scientia, one of the top editors at Caelum Publishing. Since he started working there he had rose to the top at an alarming rate giving the others a run for their money. The head of Caelum publishing; Regis Lucis Caelum had found himself pleasantly surprised at the man his son had recommended. Ignis was very close with Noctis so at the time when the two were alone and Ignis expressed wanting to work at a publishing company Noctis had offered him a job. Not wanting to get it just because the two of them were close, Ignis instead proposed he_ _’d recommend him for a job interview but no more than that._

_He went to that interview and got hired on the spot. Things were going well. The sales of the company were getting better and Noctis grew closer to Ignis. Everything he wanted he slowly got._

_That was until HE, came into the picture. Loqi Tummelt. The man had laid his eyes on Noctis and fell for him right away but Noctis wasn_ _’t interested._ _” It would be in your best interest to get to know me before rejecting me. I assure you._ _”_

_But Noctis wouldn_ _’t hear it._ _” I already said I_ _’m not interested!_ _” Noctis would grow to regret those words. The weird encounter with the man was almost forgotten when it began. Every day Noctis received countless of anonymous letters, e-mails and phone calls. The contents would range from asking him what he was doing to candid photos of him and the people around him. At first, he thought it was a sick joke but when delivery personnel would come delivering pizza and other things they said he ordered while he had no recollection of ever having done such a thing he knew this was serious._

_He wanted to reach out to Ignis or his father, but a text told him that if he did that misfortune would befall them. If he wanted it all to stop he was to date Loqi.  Angered by this Noctis met with him and told him he would NEVER date him even if he was the last man on earth._ _” You forget who you speak to. I ALWAYS get what I want. Sooner or later Noctis. You WILL come to me, crawling on your hands and feet. You will BEG me to take you as my partner. just you wait._ _”_

_The harassment got worse and worse to the point of Noctis cutting off ALL contact. Ignis had tried several times to ask him what was wrong as he could clearly tell the man was troubled but Noctis would smile and tell him everything was fine. Despite looking like he hadn_ _’t slept properly in ages and getting sick._

_Noctis insisted he would be alright. Ignis only wished he would have listened to his gut feeling as not even two days later they found Noctis in his house._  
  
Dead.

_Ignis was the one to find him hanging from the ceiling, no longer drawing breath. As mortified as he was he knew he couldn_ _’t keep Noctis hanging there. While the tears ran down his cheeks he took Noctis down, cradling him into his arms._

_“Please tell me this isn_ _’t true_ _…… Please..._ _” He cradled Noctis in his arms._ _” Why...Why_ _…why. Why would you do this?_ _” Tears flowed over the man_ _’s cheeks like rivers as he stroked his lover_ _’s cheek. I_ _’m so sorry, I_ _’m so terribly sorry. Please come back to me!_ _” His mind drifted on the border of sadness and insanity._ _” What I wouldn_ _’t give to see you alive again_ _…”_

_“What would you give?_ _” A voice sounded from the darkness of the house._ _“What would you give if you could see this human alive and well?_ _”_

_He looked around trying to find the source of the voice._ _“You can_ _’t see me child, now tell me WHAT will you give in trade for his life and his memory of the event erased?_ _”  Ignis dried his tears._ _“W-what do you want to make that happen??_ _”_

_The voice chuckled._ _“Well let_ _’s see_ _” There was a moment of silence as the being decided what they wanted._ _” I_ _’ll make a deal with you. I_ _’ll revive him but in return I will take from you, your voice alright?_ _”_

_Ignis nodded._ _” Yes! I_ _’ll do it! Take my voice but please bring him back..._ _” He rose from his crouched position._ _“Anything to bring him back._ _” A giggle reverberated through the room as a spirit in the form of a woman appeared in front of him. She sang and reached out to Ignis.  Pain shot through his body the moment he saw Noctis breathing again._ _” The deal is made mortal! I will take from you your voice_ _“Ignis was transported by the spirit to the sea where he continued to struggle in pain as his body was forcibly being changed._

_His voice was ripped from him, his legs split into four tentacles each, his hands got webbing in between his fingers and gills formed behind his ears. His face contorted in pain as the creature_ _’s laughter surrounded him._

_“The deal is done! Your beloved is alive and well and I have taken my fee. You are a mortal no longer and are cursed to live out your now immortal life in the depths far away from the life you once knew. It was nice doing business with you. Hee-hee AHAHAAH~_ _”_

Ignis’s eyes shot open. “ _This dream again_ _… When will my past stop tormenting me?_ _”_ He sighed and shook his head trying to shake off the dread that had washed over his body from the horrid memory. He had allowed, you to stay there for a couple days now and he had to admit to himself that somewhere in his mind he had started to enjoy your company.

The two of you talked about various things, Ignis would often ask what the world of humans was like, what had changed and so on and you would answer. Often your answers would turn into an entire story that sometimes would trail off to things that had nothing to do with the question asked. Ignis didn’t mind.  At night the two of you would share his bed, he would hold you close having craved the feeling of someone holding him.

But he also knew that you probably couldn’t stay. No that wasn’t it, he didn’t want to be the reason that you too would live in isolation. His heart still longed for Noctis but also knew that he would never see him ever again such was his curse.

“Ignis?” Turning his head, he saw you had woken up, your arms still firmly wrapped around him.” Are you alright Ignis?” He nodded, stroking your cheek. “ _Merely a nightmare of the past. Nothing to worry about._ _”_ He assured you but the look on his face told you he was still bothered about it. ” Alright…”

The two of you sat up, your arms still around him when you put your head against his back. “You don’t have to say anything just… let’s just stay like this for a little longer ok?” Seeing him nod you closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

 You sighed as tears fell and pulled you back into the past, before your mind was fully pulled into the past you felt Ignis spell something on your hand. _“Let_ _’s go for a swim tomorrow and bring you back to the humans alright?_ _”_  Ignis knew that if he kept you there it would end badly for both of you.  
__  
You remembered how it all happened, you had found Loqi looking for a specific book in the university’s library to use for references in a project he was working on. He had bumped into you when reaching for a book and losing his balance. Seeing that he made you drop all your books he had apologized and helped gather your books. Seeing which book, he had tried to reach for you told him another book was better for the project he worked on before thanking him for helping to gather your books and leaving.  
  
What you never expected was him approaching you the very next week with a smile on his face, thanking you for the book referral. Without waiting for an invitation, he took the seat across from yours and went on to explain how Professor Caligo was beyond elated on how the project turned out all thanks to your book referral. “Let me treat you to lunch! I won’t take no for an answer. “The noble smirked at you seeing you were tempted to accept.

Accept you did and the two of you went to lunch during the break. You hit it off better than you expected as he had quite some interesting things to say for a noble. Your impression of the nobles was that they always saw the common folk as either Neanderthals or not even that. He was well traveled and knowledgeable about many world affairs.  
  
One lunch turned to two, three and eventually the two of you always had lunch together. You would speak of everything from politics to myths and legends. Soon you found yourself falling for this charming Gralean man. Thinking he wasn’t into you, you didn’t say anything for the longest of times until one day _he_ confessed to _you._ “Be my significant other. I won’t take no for an answer. “He had added with a grin as that last part had become an inside joke between the two of you by that time.  You accepted, happy that someone like _him_ liked someone like _you._  
  
It started off sweet with the two of you waiting for each other when class was over. You’d go for coffee and do your homework while discussing how the day went.  You weren’t one for coffee but Loqi swore that the coffee there was great and insisted you try it. He was write and soon you found yourself quite addicted to their coffee. This was where it started.  
  
Loqi had an overcontrolling personality that slowly but surely surfaced over time. It started with small things like recommending on how to cut your hair, ‘helping’ you clean out your wardrobe. At first you thought it was just Loqi trying to help but then he also started telling you which events you shouldn’t attend which friends you’d best cut out of your life.  It became more and more suffocating so in the end you broke it off with him telling him he was too overcontrolling.  
  
Not even two weeks later Loqi walked into your classroom with a bouquet of flowers. He apologized for his behavior and begged you for a second chance which you gave him. This time he was being cordial with you. A true gentleman. Every so often you could detect his overcontrolling side coming back to the surface, or so you thought but when turning to face Loqi and confront him about that matter the man had quickly managed to push that side back down and replace it with a smile.

But even though Loqi was smiling, even though he spoke words to express his affection. You could feel it. In every touch you could feel it. The hands that would press a little harder to emphasize what he wanted you to do.  
_  
_ In a matter of months, he had molded you into his meek little girlfriend that dared not defy him. All with those subtle presses of his fingers in your skin showing you how he could easily break you if he applied just a little more pressure.  He never actually went that far. When you had moved in with him he would hold you at night telling you it’s just because he wanted the best for you and that it would be smart if you would just follow his lead. Not having the courage to speak up against him you let him do as he pleased. You loved him still and wanted to believe _so_ badly that that was his way of loving you.

Then came the cruise. You hoped to have him propose to you.  To see that that sweet man you met in the library wasn’t an illusion. But your heart was utterly smashed when you found him in bed with an unknown woman.

Your entire world had crashed down and now this being, Ignis. Your savior, wanted to bring you back to them. Snapping out of it you felt him pull you with him. You shook your head. “Don’t! please!”

You didn’t want to go back to that. To your overcontrolling and cheating boyfriend. You were afraid, angry and sad. But you couldn’t resist as the octomer’s swam towards the nearest island with a harbor “Ignis please! I really don’t want to go back there.”  


Ignis turned to you, taking your hand again. _“I_ _’m sorry but it_ _’s best for the both of us if you_ _’re among humans again._ _”_ ’ Looking up you locked eyes with him. You could clearly see the octomer was worried about you. _” I_ _’m not saying that you_ _’re to go back to this man you were dating but at the very least go back to what family you have, they must be worried sick_ _”_ the man pleaded with his eyes before he saw you sigh and nod. “Very well… bring me up then Ignis.”

With a nod he brought you to the closest island and what luck! When arriving to the harbor you saw the cruise ship was docked for the day to replenish supplies and let the passengers stretch their legs.  Near the boat you spotted Loqi standing near two cops explaining what was going on.

“I’m telling you, I don’t know what could’ve made her want to jump! I came back onto the deck to get some fresh air and join her for a night stroll and then I found her standing on that ledge. “You felt bile rise up as you heard the words spill from his mouth. Lies, lies and even more lies.  “He and I never had any problems. Yes, we loved each other.” Another lie. Anger slowly built inside of you.

He needed to feel the pain you had been going through due to his manipulations and betrayals. Death was too nice. He needed to _S U F F E R_. Just like you had. You felt the tentacle wrapped around your waist tighten slightly. Turning to the octomer the tentacle belonged to you saw Ignis was staring at Loqi with a look that could only be described as extreme hatred.

 _“This man, was your so-called boyfriend was he not?_ _”_ ’ He asked to which you replied with a soft nod, not wanting to draw attention. Ignis swam closer to the docks, hiding underneath the pier. This way the both of you were a little more within hearing range yet out of sight.  His tentacles were wrapped firmly around you to keep you safe from the tide as the two of you listened in on the conversation.

 “Thank you for your time Sir Tummelt. ” The cops shook his hand and left, not seeing the woman coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his arm. “What did you say?”  Your eyes widened when you saw his stoic face turn into a twisted grin.

Ignis felt anger that laid long forgotten in his mind, flare up once more. This man was the same man that had led his beloved Noctis to his death and indirectly caused the situation he himself was in.

 “What do you think? I played the role of worried and heartbroken boyfriend. They bought it not even second guessing my alibi. The cops in this place are beyond stupid. Then again. “He grinned as he pulled her closer. “Since I am the son of a person of power they’re more inclined not to try and dig up dirt after all…”

The girl giggled “You’re so bad!” Loqi chuckled in response. “And once everything has died down I shall resume my attempts to court Noctis. Since his lover has disappeared from the face of the earth the poor soul is heartbroken and who better to soothe his wounds than I?”

The rage built within you as you saw them kiss. Had the two of you really been dating? As things cleared up it felt more like you were the fake girlfriend this entire time that he had used for his money and to hide his relationship with the woman in his arms.  Instead of screaming out in anger however you felt your heart shatter once more.

What you didn’t notice however was that Ignis had slowly let go of you, fully submerging himself into the waters to approach the two. The sky had grown dark and the sounds of thunder filled the sky as it broke open into a storm. “What in the Six??!?!?” You could hear Loqi scream.

The next thing you heard was a girl scream followed by the sound of something or someone falling into the water. Your eyes searched the water for Ignis. You didn’t have to look far as when you saw Loqi emerge he was soon pulled back under by a tentacle. “Let go of me you monster!!”

The girl had managed to slip from his grasp and was swimming to the beach to call for help. Your eyes darted from the girl back to Loqi and Ignis. You _had_ to do something, ANYTHING. Taking a deep breath, you dove underwater making your way over to the two fighting and struggling men.

Ignis wanted him _DEAD_ for what he did. He wanted him to feel what Noctis had gone through. He thought of using his tentacles to kill him but decided to choke him with his own two hands. The man’s hands were struggling, trying to get him to let go to no avail. Even when seeing you he didn’t stop. “Ignis let go! You’re going to kill him like this!”

Sure, Loqi was a bad man but killing him would’ve still mean that someone’s life was forcefully taken away. You didn’t want anyone’s hands to be stained in blood. You tugged and pulled on his hands, but he shook his head. He _HAD_ to do this.  You wanted to open your mouth only to stop yourself before you could. The spell he had put on you, so you could breathe and speak underwater was wearing off. You had to get to the surface as fast as you could

The sea got more and more violent as the storm raged, pulling you away into the coiling waves. What happened to the two men you didn’t know the only thing you knew was that you had to struggle with all your might lest your life be forfeit. You had tried to take your own life yes but had come to realize how stupid that was, and you’d be damned if you would give up without a fight. Through the stormy sea your body was tossed as you attempted to swim to shore but the sea kept pulling you deeper and deeper into its hold pulling you under again.

But you wouldn’t give up. You swam your way to the surface, hands reached out to feel the sky when a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of yours and pulled you out of the water onto a small speedboat “I got you!”  He set you down on the boat wrapping a thermal blanket around you. “Hold onto the boat we’re heading to shore! We can talk there” Nodding you held onto the railing. You didn’t know who this man was, just that you were grateful he was there. Your eyes turned to the ocean wondering what happened to Ignis and Loqi but something in your head told you that you were better off not knowing.

The man drove to shore and into a nearby cave that held a docking station inside. He shut the boat off and scooped you into his arms. “Sorry about this but the storm is only getting worse so it’s best we get inside really quick.” Seeing you nod the man nodded back and went up with the elevator.” Hold on tight” Before breaking out into a sprint out of the lighthouse towards what seemed to be the only house for miles.

The sky was dark, and lightning ripped through the clouds causing the rain to pour down from the skies continuously. He kicked in the door, kicking it closed with his foot before putting you down in the middle in what seemed to be a living room.

“Well you can stand, that’s already a good sign” He looked you over with his steel blue eyes. “No external injuries either. He let out a sigh of relief. “My name is Cor Leonis, I’m not a lifeguard or anything I just live here.”

“Ok well thank you for saving my life Mr. Leonis.” You smiled and held your hand out to him which he shook as you introduced yourself. “Just Cor is fine. Come, I’ll show you to the bathroom. You can take a bath and warm up, you’ll catch a cold otherwise.” Now noticing the ruined state of your dress, he quickly averted his eyes, coughing to clear his throat.” Follow me please.”

The bathroom looked simply but was quite fancy. It had a toilet and a shower bathtub combination. Cor turned the faucets on and walked out. “Going to get some clean clothes for you.” You watched him as he walked past. “/ _he is not bad looking_ _…. shit and here I am looking like a mess. /_ _”_ You shook your head scolding yourself for thinking something like that about someone you had literally _JUST_ met. But he was FINE.

He seemed like he was muscular but not overly muscular, steel blue eyes that sent shivers down your spine when he locked eyes with you and you weren’t sure but as far as you knew he was _packing_ quite the package down there. _“/Get your head out of the gutter/_ _”_ you scolded yourself again, looking up when Cor walked back in with some clean clothes for you. “They might be a bit big on you, but they should do the trick.”

“Thanks Cor” You took the thermal blanket off sitting on the edge of the tub as Cor quickly made his way out. “So warm, feels nice…” You pulled your ruined dress off your body, followed by your panties before stepping into the water. The heat seeped into your body like a warm hug when you slowly sank in until you were sitting in the bathtub. “ooh this is nice” Smiling you learned your head back, letting the heat soak into you for a bit before washing yourself.

Your mind went back to Cor. The man had saved you from the turbulent waters from a watery grave and a possible bad fever. Yet you couldn’t help but feel something wasn’t quite human about Cor.” Guess I should ask him. Going to be stuck in here with him anyway because of the storm.

The clothes were indeed a bit big on you. The sweater hung off your shoulders on the verge of slipping up and you had to hold the sweatpants up with your hand as you made your way back to the living room. “Thank you for letting me use bathtub Cor.”

The man shook his head, putting the book he was reading aside. “Couldn’t very well let you get sick, now could I? Especially considering the ordeal you went through with nearly drowning and all.” He looked you over seeing that the clothes were indeed too big.

“How are you feeling now?” Cor asked while his eyes were fixed on the sweater slipping off your shoulder and revealing more and more skin.  He swallowed hard and tried to focus on what you were saying when you sat down besides him. “I feel much better now I’ve warmed up in the tub thank you. “You saw him nod and slightly smile. “That’s good to hear.”

“So, Cor what does a capable looking man like yourself doing all the way here in the middle of nowhere?” You saw hesitation in the man’s eyes. “You aren’t human, are you?” This made Cor stop staring for a moment.

“Because it’s safer this way for both others and myself…” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m already being reckless by letting you stay here with me.” He ran his hand through his hair letting out another sigh.” You’re right, I’m not human. I’m a werewolf and my Week of Breeding is starting any minute, it could be today it could be tomorrow. But this storm is said to last a week or longer meaning we’re stuck with each… Six! I don’t have any means strong enough to restrain myself or lock myself away.”

“What could possibly happen that would be bad enough to warrant that you have to restrain and or lock yourself in a separate room?” You had little to no knowledge about werewolves so the only thing you could do was ask. Cor looked at you like you had asked him the one question he didn’t want to answer but had no choice but to answer.

“When I turn I…I will hardly be able to control whatever I do. The week of Breeding is self-explanatory.  It means I NEED to breed with someone. Usually I lock myself in my house and deal with the physical pain that comes with not breeding in that week but now with you here and nothing barring me from reaching you. .” He let out another sigh. “Which means I would almost literally rip your clothes off and have my way with you again and again…and I would be lying if I would say I wasn’t somewhat attracted to you…. “Cor coughed clearing his throat

“Are you… flirting with me Cor??” You raised your eyebrow “That’s what you noticed about that whole speech?” He frowned slightly and shook his head. “I guess you could see it as such.” You smiled, the shock then sinking in as the rest of the words were finally processed. “Seems like you finally got it.” He rose from his seat and made his way over to you.  His steel blue eyes seemed to look right through you.

“So, what you’re basically saying is that I’m screwed in every way of the word?” You asked him though you already knew the answer. Seeing him nod your imagination went wild showing scenarios of a big burly werewolf absolutely railing your countless times and subsequently impregnating you. You weren’t sure if you wanted kids yet but the fact that the chance of this happening was big kind of turned you on.

“Ah, uhm I see…” You averted your eyes feeling like your cheeks were on fire. “I … guess we should get to know each other until that time is there since we’re trapped together no matter how you slice it.” Again, he raised his brow but didn’t say anything in objection.” Might as well” Cor smiled in defeat before sitting down next to you.

The two of you talked for a while talking about some things you liked, where you were from, what you did for a job and so on. This eventually led to the two of you telling your work horror stories.  And laughing about it. “Did he really pull down his pants in front of King Regis himself?!?” You clutched your stomach, laughing so hard it hurt.”

“He did! It was quite the spectacle. This Altissian noble was so drunk he did that. We had to drag him out of the dining room and put him to bed for the night. When morning came he profusely apologized. King Regis it was alright and asked if he was alright to which the man replied he was. He also advised him to not drink that much from then on. Man didn’t touch a single drop of alcohol for the remainder of his time at The Citadel.” You shook your head almost falling off the couch as you laughed were it not for Cor grabbing hold of you and pulling you into his arms. “Careful.”

“Ah thanks…” You felt your face heat up again when feeling his strong arms wrapped around you. His arms felt _Nice_ around you. A few minutes passed when you looked up at him. He still hadn’t let go of you and you could feel his heart beating as fast as yours. “Cor??”

Realizing he was still holding onto you his grip loosened up “Sorry. It just felt really nice...” He muttered something, but you couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.” What was that Cor I couldn’t quite hear you?” You leaned against his chest nudging him slightly. “I… it’s been a while since I’ve held someone in my arms and felt comfortable. “Cor pulled you against him again. “Do you mind? I’ll let go of you if you do…”

“No, it’s alright…I like it...” You laid your head against his chest closing your eyes and before you knew it you drifted off to sleep in his arms. The day had tired you out and the fatigue had finally caught up with you. Cor was surprised to find you had fallen asleep in his arms. “…You must’ve been tired. “He ended up carrying you to a bed in a side room and turned in for the night once he had tucked you in.

This is how the two days after that day also went. You’d eat together, talk together and you would end up falling asleep in his arms as it was the safest you had felt in years. Nothing seemed to indicate that his Week of Breeding was going to happen anytime soon the fourth day started the same with the two of you eating breakfast until Cor seemed to stop midsentence, his eyes widening. His body felt like it was burning up and his head was throbbing. “S-Six… this isn’t good it’s going to happen... Hide, Hide!”  He shot up and staggered to the bathroom locking himself inside.

He knew it wasn’t going to help for long but somewhere in his head he hoped it would as he cried out in pain. His screams turned to howls as he turned. The howl sent shivered through your spine as you rose from your seat trying to find a place to hide. You hid yourself in the big closet in your bedroom having locked both the bedroom door and the closet door. 

You sat down in the back of the closet trying to make as little sound as you could. You yourself didn’t mind the idea of being mated to Cor but Cor seemed to think you only said that to make him feel more at ease about the fact that it was going to happen regardless since the two of you were trapped in his house together.

Soon enough you heard the lock being broken followed by a snarl and a claw slamming into the closet door tearing the door away with ease. In front of you stood Cor, but it was clear this wasn’t the same man you had talked to minutes prior to you hiding in the bedroom closet.

His ears were pointier and had fur in the same color as his hair on the outer shell. His muscle mass seemed to have increased. His hands had the same of sharp werewolf claws with long sharp nails/claws.  His clothes were nowhere to be seen and then you saw it. Between his legs.

“Oh, Six that’s massive...”

His cock was bigger than any humans could ever be. It could be called a weapon with how big it looked and sticking it inside someone was sure to at the very least ensure that that person wouldn’t be walking for at least a couple days. “Cor?? …Cor?”

The werewolf growled and stepped forward, pressing the tip of his cock against your lips. Cor had warned you beforehand that he had no control over what would happen and that his werewolf side would take you by force if it had to. “Ok Ok…” You leaned forward taking the tip in your mouth, trying to relax your jaw as you tried to take in more while bobbing your head. The werewolf wasn’t satisfied with this however. He placed his claw behind your head and literally slammed his cock down your throat and kept thrusting. You tried to keep breathing through your nose feeling the strength in your body leave as his cock reached all the way into your esophagus, oxygen being limited.

Minutes passed as the creature thrust into your throat while pulling you towards him, ensuring every inch of his cock went inside. His claws gripped your head hard as rammed his cock in, his knot swelling as he shot his load straight into your stomach. His cock throbbed with every rope of cum he shot inside of you. He howled and panted while he came down from his high. When his knot deflated, and he pulled out you coughed up a storm almost inhaling the air while clutching onto your chest.

Your body felt incredibly hot and sensitive. Your clothes that kept you warm and comfy were now unbearable to wear. You had little time to think about it though as the werewolf hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you to his nest.

His nest was a bedroom all the way in the back of the house. The room was basically one big bed as the floor was covered in a big fluffy mattress except for one corner, a lot of pillows, blankets and in the one corner the mattress wasn’t covering was a motion sensor fridge that would open when someone stood in front of it. It was filled to the brim with everything they would need regarding sustenance.

The werewolf dropped you onto a pile of pillows wasting no time in ripping your clothes to shreds and pinning you to the pillow pile. His cock was hard and throbbing again, ready to thoroughly breed you. It pressed against your entrance, trying to gain access. ” P-please be gentle…” You whimpered.” Please be gen-AAAH” the werewolf breached your entrance burying his cock inside of you in one fluid motion making your body arch of the bed as his cock literally lifted you off the bed when it hit your womb. Tears welled up from your eyes as he mercilessly thrust inside of you, the pain and pleasure mixing together until just pleasure remained.

“N-not so h-hard please!” But your pleas were not heard as the werewolf made you come hard around his cock. Pulling out he turned you onto your stomach thrusting back inside of you. Your hands were gripping the mattress hard, crying out with every thrust feeling his cock throb hard inside of you again. His knot locked the two of you together making his thrusts go as deep as possible. His growls turning to a loud howl when he came again, his teeth biting down on your neck to mark you as his.

The only thing you could do was lay underneath him, whimpering softly as your body shook from all the sensations running through you. When his cock finally stopped throbbing it felt like he had shot a small lake’s worth of cum inside of you. Your body showed it as well. His howls died down when he withdrew his teeth from your neck, licking the puncture wounds to ease the pain. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

Having given in to his needs Cor regained his control. It has come out violently due to him having held back for so long.  You shook your head and smiled. “It’s not your fault, you warned me, didn’t you? I’m alright... just a bit shaky.”  Sure, you had been frightened at the beginning, but Cor had warned you for what could happen, so you were somewhat mentally prepared, but never ever did you imagine that it would’ve been _this_ severe.

“

You were snapped out of your train of thought when you felt Cor move, slowly thrusting into you again. “Aah…...” His desire to breed was slowly resurfacing. “Sorry… you won’t be going home. ever.”  He growled into your neck when he drove his cock into you again. “You’re my mate…and I won’t ever let you go...”

“Then show me…” You smiled, turning your head to kiss him.” The man had cared more for you in the past few days that you got to know him than your former partner had in years. You didn’t _want_ to leave. You wanted to stay with him. Have a chance at a nice relationship again. A chance at a family. ‘Then never stray from me Cor…never please...”

“Never...”


End file.
